pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlye Redfield
Carlyle Redfield is the son of Petlaburg Gym Leader Norman. He is currently the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. He is in training to be a Pokémon Ranger. Early life Carlyle was born in Goldenrod City in Johto. His father, Norman gave him an Azurill, (which he nicknamed Azuzu) when he was four years old. His next door neighbor, also his best friend, Tom Bluenn was given a Mankey (nicknamed Amankmank). The two would always play together with their Pokémon, competing in mock Pokeathlons, even battling. Carlyle and Tom developed a frinedly rivalry that would continue later into their lives. The Beginning of the Journey Carlyle and Tom's parent's both moved to Littleroot Town, Hoenn around Carlyle's eleventh birthday. When he heard that Professor Birch, the local Pokémon Professor was holding a big Trainer conference for Pokémon Professors from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and Orre, both Tom and him tagged along. Since this was the day they were both registered to get a Starter Pokémon and Pokédex, they were allowed to chose between Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chickorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Carlyle chose Charmander and Tom chose Squirtle. Carlyle named his new Charmander Ordian. As he set off for the Kanto region with Tom and one other new Trainer, Lyssa Garden and her Bulbasaur on Professor Oak's Oak, the Trainers and Pokémon Professor were attacked by a wild Tropius. Professor Oak needed to go and ready a machine, so he asked the three Trainers to hold of the Tropius. As the three novice trainers battled the Tropius, Oak pulled out an odd Pokéball, one adorned with the letters S.O. Oak captured the Tropius and said that whomever gained the first unofficial Gym Badge would recieve it. On his Way Professor Oak docked the boat in Pallet Town, where the Trainers could heal up at his laboratory. Carlyle and Ordian healed up and began their journey, venturing into the tall grass... ...By the time Carlyle entered Pewter City, Carlyle had captured a Pidgey, Rattata, Weedle and Caterpie, as well as battled twelve Trainers. Carlyle made his way to Brock and entered the formidable Gym. Defeating the lone Gym trainer, Carlyle challenged Brock. Geodude was sent out by Brock and Carlyle chose Rattata. Easily defeated by Geodude's powerful Rock Tomb, Rattata fainted. Carlyle, knowing his team was at a severe disadvantage, cut straight to Ordian. Ordian's intense Growl docked Geodude's attack power by half, and Brock used Geodude's Rock Tomb. The powerful attack missed, and Ordian's Ember burned Geodude. Finally, Geodude's attack collided with Ordian, injuring the level 13 Charmander. Ordian scratched Geodude, and the inflicted burn fainted him. Brock chose Onix, almost certain to secure a victory. Onix's powerful Wrap kept Ordian in a tight grip, and when it looked like defeat for the challenger, Ordina's claws sharpened into steel and slashed Onix badly.Onix fainted and Carlyle was awarded the Boulder Badge. Carlyle continiued to travel the Kanto region, obtaining badges, capturing and training Pokémon and battling Trainers. Eventually, he traversed the Johto, Hoenn , Sinnoh and Unova regions, becoming the champion, catching Pokémon and training them. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Skyfire34 Creations